Operation: Toontown
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: [Based on Tales Of The Disney Afternoon] Four Toons: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Scrooge McDuck, Darkwing Duck and Maximilian/Max G. are sent to Toontown to end a feud between the "Rewrittens" and the "Infinites", while also protecting Toontown from The Cogs. With the Cogs planning to end the Toon race and turning TT into a corporate capital, Scrooge wonders if he will become a Cog himself.


**Previous Chapter/Episode: 'Gone Bonkers Once More' ( _A Bonkers Case)_  
**

 _ **R:** One who starts the problem_

 _Will find out the secret to save the colour._

 _One who thinks he's too goofy_

 _He will always protect another._

 _Another who some try to push to the bottom_

 _He will rise back and do his duty._

 _And the final one will be the leader_

 _First Toon Cop ever, a bit too wacky... Oh brother._

 _They will stop the Cogs and their most sinister plot_

 _The Chairman will end thanks to a Scott._

 _No more will Toons be divided,  
_

 _The Toons will once more be united!_

"I just wish it were that easy..."

* * *

There was a beautiful forest. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing.

An orange bobcat was walking around the forest along with a brown girl deer. Both of them were Toons, of course. The cat wore a green sweater while the girl wore a pink bow on her head along with a short pink dress to match.

"I just love this date, Bonkers." The deer smiled to him.

"As long as you are with me here in Toontown, I'll always be happy, Fawn." Bonkers smiled. Fawn kissed him on the cheek. The orange bobcat had hearts flying over his head.

The touching moment was cut short though. The sky became grey, and Fawn was no where to be found. The cat's hearts broke and disappeared. "Fawn? Fawn Deer? Are you hiding or did you find Toots?" Bonkers noticed that even the forest was gone. He saw a tunnel, and a blinking light.

"Wha-wha?"

He went in the cave, and on the other side he ended up in an alley.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bonkers D. Bobcat?" A human man in dark clothes grinned evily. He held up a bottle.

"Nu-uh! I won't let you steal my (or anyone else's) colour again, Time Bandit!" The bobcat threw a pie at the man's face, but when Bonkers ran away from him, he fell into a trapdoor.

Bonkers ended up in a metallic room.

A British robotic voice boomed in the room. "Name: Bonkers D. Bobcat. Profession: Toon Cop. Fate: Becoming one of us."

The orange Toon's eyes widened and he shivered with fear. "The... Ch-Ch-Ch-Chairman!"

Even more large Cogs surrounded him... The C.F.O., the C.E.O., the V.P. and the C.J. "One of us... One of us..." They repeated.

"No... No... No!" Bonkers ran away as quick as he could, but he ended up in a dead end anyway. "NOO!"

" _Bonkers... Bonkers... Bonkers!"_ A mysterious, yet familiar voice echoed.

* * *

"...Bonkers, wake up!" Darkwing Duck shouted in his ears.

"Bonkers! Lucky's back!" Max walked up and said in his ears.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU COGS!" Bonkers hits Darkwing in the face and pushes over Max. The bobcat looked around. He was once more in his green police uniform (his usual DA City clothes). He was in the conference room. Everyone was there except for Chip and Dale. "Oopsie..."

"Looks like you're not the only one sleepin'." Baloo pointed to a sleeping Scrooge McDuck.

"Wait! I know how to wake him up." Fenton (another duck) walked up to him along with DW. "THE BEAGLE BOYS ARE ATTACKING THE MONEY BIN AGAIN!"

"No! I won't let you get away with your plans again, Chairman!" The old mallard threw his cane at Darkwing.

"Oh come on! Is today 'Hit Darkwing Duck in the Face Day'?!" The masked duck complained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Toontown..._

"Okay, okay, Toons of the world! We have only 51 hours and 40 minutes left till the new president of Toontown will be announced!" A voice boomed through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh! This'll be so awesome!" A girl cat named Cool Peaches said to her mouse friend, Yorke.

"I know, right? But the Infinites will probably ruin the thing." Yorke replied, looking at two Toons in the distance. They also looked back at them with raised eyebrows.

"Why can't we all get along?" A greyish black cat mumbled to himself.

"Because, ever since the 'Infinite Rewrite' happened, everyone forgot what true friendship and laughter is, Rocky..." Rocky's friend, a red dog named Lowden Clear replied to that.

"For some reason I think that if the Cogs would've returned everyone would've been friends again..."

* * *

 **Next Chapter/Episode: 'Return Of The Loons, Part II'**

* * *

 **Me/Rose: People always make Mr. McDee the 'helpless old duck'... OH I'M SO GOING TO CHANGE YOUR POINT OF VIEW ON THAT!**

 **Oops... Heh, sorry. Sometimes a _DuckTales Fan/Disney AfterNerd_ can go _bonkers_ when seeing or hearing something that _isn't_ fittin' for a character. Anyways! Hi, I'm Rose, The Diamond Writer, but ya can call me Diamond.**

 **Anyway, what if Scrooge escaped Gyro's lab and went on with the other Toons to stop the Cogs? What if Max was embarrased by his dad even more when finding out that his dad owns a Gag Shop? What if Bonkers wanted to save Toontown? What if Darkwing wanted to-**

 **Gosalyn: -Save Toontown twice? He didn't even know that there IS a Tooniverse Toontown.**

 **Me: And again the DA Kids bug me during Author's Notes... Anyway: I would be very grateful if you would leave a Favourite, Follow and or Review. Not saying that you should, I'd just like that.**

 **Max: Are you even sure nobody will guess who my dad is by your hints?**

 **Me: Absotively posolutely! (Whispering to Kit) _Not._**

 **Max: I heard that!  
**


End file.
